


一件内搭引发的事件

by JS0328LOVE



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS0328LOVE/pseuds/JS0328LOVE
Summary: /宜嘉/这是一辆破轮子
Kudos: 6





	一件内搭引发的事件

段宜恩一直在镜头后看着王嘉尔对着镜头扭动腰姿，最后还脱下西服外套，剩下那件透视的内搭，都看到里面的粉嫩了，还在跳摆臀舞。明知道这事给鸟宝宝的福利，但还是气得牙痒痒，不能吃粉丝的醋，就吃摄影师的醋！

被段宜恩抓着进拍摄场地的房子里的王嘉尔一脸懵，我怎么就得罪了这哥? 一个用力这哥就把王嘉尔身上的西装脱了并压在墙上， 并被上下其手。“干嘛吖，Marky? 我痒”。段宜恩没说话，只是一直在王嘉尔的脖子上吸出小草莓，手在被内搭包裹得紧致的身体上流连，一边抚上粉嫩的小红豆，一直隔着磨砂质料的衣服揉捏着。“嗯 ….Marky,怎么了？”，虽然不明所以，但也享受着着服务的王嘉尔没有退缩，只是慢慢配合着动作，整个人微微靠在段宜恩身上。

一直在王嘉尔上身流连的手现在停在胸口上摩擦揉捏，惹得本人一直喘着粗气，突然一股热气在耳边传来，“嘎嘎，兴奋了呢”，到下面重要部位被抓住的时候才后知后觉，光是被段宜恩这样摸摸都兴奋了，这样的羞耻认知使王嘉尔满脸通红，耳朵尖也粉粉的，转过来，整个人埋在眼前人怀里。段宜恩十分满意怀里人的反应，微笑着开始揉捏套弄小嘉嘉。

“嗯.....嗯...宜恩哥”。王嘉尔的手慢慢攀上，搂住段宜恩的脖子，把人顺势正面抱起，深吻了一会儿，再放到沙发上，一直吸吮着王嘉尔的小红豆，一边褪下眼前人的裤子。王嘉尔受不了这挑逗，咬着下唇不发出声音，边伸脚拉下段宜恩的裤子拉链。身体一顿，抓住王嘉尔作恶的脚裸，放到自己后腰上。  
手里一直套弄小嘉嘉，时而揉捏圆球，事而揉捏顶端，激得身下人忍不住把呻吟吐出来，“嗯...额...Marky...想...”

“想什么？” “想射...了”

手里动作加速，手指一直摩擦马眼，惹得身下人一抖，“要...纸巾”

“不需要”，手里动作再加速，“啊........额...嗯！” 王嘉尔身子一抖，就把白浊交待到段宜恩手里。羞得脸发烫的王嘉尔只好捂住自己的脸，拿起王嘉尔的手，亲一口手心，“不用挡着，嘎嘎很美”。把精液抹到王嘉尔的身后，因为行程繁多，很久没做的后穴变得十分紧致，段宜恩终究是怕伤了爱人，还是仔细细心的开拓。

逐渐手指已经不足以满足王嘉尔后穴的空虚，羞涩的他轻轻拽了拽宜恩的衣袖，深有默契的两人立刻意会到对方的意思。恶意的用手指在后穴扣弄，“啊...宜恩！”  
“好好，乖” 俯下身吸吮爱人的嘴唇，再到舌头交缠。

“好了...想要..” “嗯？什么？” “想要marky...进来.” 

话没说完，就把小宜恩一杆入洞。“额...啊！太深！” 

“不深嘎嘎不舒服呢” “你..! 啊....嗯.....” 

不让身下人有半点喘息的空间， 一直深深的大力顶着后穴，把身下人顶的一颤一颤的

“啊啊....嗯....慢点...慢” 

“额....啊....太快了...”

把人的腿抬高， 再埋深一点，俯下身，从王嘉尔的额头，眼睛，鼻子，下巴，脖子亲吻下来,逼得身下人仰头，让段宜恩更方便动作。对比身上温柔的吻，长时间的下身粗暴的动作使王嘉尔开始承受不了，一直往后退。段宜恩俯下身，在耳边说，“逃去哪儿呢？你逃不掉的”

说完把人拽回来，翻转成跪趴的姿势，趴在沙发背上，一直猛戳着后穴，突然身下人一抖，嘴里的娇喘变成了尖锐的呻吟，“嗯..嗯啊！不行！”。看见此状，段宜恩一直就猛戳着王嘉尔的敏感带，丝毫不犹豫的整根抽出，再插入，

“啊啊....不...要死了..嗯....哈”

“爽吗？”

“爽.....啊....”

“谁干的你这么爽啊？”

“是...是marky….”

“再想想，一星期没见就不记得了？”

“daddy...是daddy干的嘉嘉好爽....啊...哈...”

听到标准的答案后，段宜恩把王嘉尔整个人都操进沙发里，撞击臀部的声音和打成泡沫的声音都让人脸红耳赤。

“啊...嗯哈...daddy,嘉嘉不行了....给我...”

“好”

段宜恩最后冲刺了几下，把自己的所有都射进王嘉尔的敏感点上，高温的精液把王嘉尔刺激的再次高潮。白浊从后穴慢慢流出，香艳刺激的画面刺激得小宜恩又再次挺立。

突然，有人踢到桌子脚的声音传来。把还在喘着粗气的王嘉尔吓得一抖，整个人埋段宜恩怀里。

“一起？”


End file.
